Gary and Gary?
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: What to do when you lose yourself? You find yourself in a terrible mess where things happen when they shouldn't. The ole switcharoo, we see mysterious things events occur and where misunderstandings can go a long way.


Garry and Gary?

 **Author Notes: Ok so this is indeed Sen's idea even though i(Mako) am typing it...it's random, something tells me i'll be writing this and it'll be crappy but this is mainly a nonserious, comedy...Um yeah i guess that's it, I don't own pokemon or Ib. I guess it's a one shot.**

 _3rd P.O.V-Pallet Town_

Our adventure takes us to not Ash Ketchum, but Gary Oak, professor Oak's grandson. Tall, spiky brown hair and this obnoxious smirk always planted on his face. He's a bit self centered, and rude, and arrogant... **"Hey quit it narrator!"**

Hey How are you able to hear me, you're just supposed to follow the script! **"Stop insulting me!"** Do you want me to lie to our readers? And i wasn't even finished yet. Now shut it.

As i was saying it that despite all these negative qualities of this ten year old he is intelligent and deep down cares for pokemon. Now one in specific is his good friend eevee, one of which he nicknamed Eve.(not the most creative name.)

Ahem, now today he would embark on his pokemon journey. Up bright and early he was ready to take on the world. **"Ok, Gary choose your starting pokemon while I go and get your things together."**

His choice? Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. Out of all of them, this blue cutie was what appealed to him most, sure he could've chosen the salamander pyro Charmander, or the plant beast hybrid Bulbasaur, but neither really clicked within him. Waiting around got boring for the young boy.

His grandfather was often losing things with the lack of assistants(none) helping him, so it was taking awhile for the Older Oak to find the vital things for any pokemon trainer.

He heads out to the garden, taking in the sunshine. **"Oh that reminds me Eve, I got you something."** Reaching out of his pocket he pulls out a red collar with a rose attached.

He places it over her neck. **"Whatcha think?"** She was ecstatic, hopping around smiling. However it didn't last too long for the moment that was placed upon the fox pokemon, a blinding light came and Gary Oak, vanished.

 _3rd P.O.V-Guertena's Fabricated World_

Pale, shaking from the chills penetrating his back. They just managed to out run Mary and made their way to the sketchbook area. "Well now...this is certainly a change in atmosphere." Poorly drawn scribbles, pink walkway, black sky, rainbow flowers all over.

Walking here and there, Ib pales leaving Garry confused. **"What's wrong Ib?"** She shakes her head, and they continue past the hanged Ib doll. **"Here's a vase."** Both were relieved, it's been a rough trip, with the disturbing dolls, and Mary trying to kill them their roses were due for healing.

 **"Here Ib I'll take your rose and put it in for you."** She quietly thanks him as their floral lifelines absorb the water. Instantly all their wounds from papercuts to stab holes automatically mystically heal. Although if all their petals fall, so do they. **"Here we go-"**

He's gone...in the blink of an eye Garry disappears. **"GARRY!?"** A glow had lit up his body, enveloping him before he went bye bye. Now what no one seems to understand is...they're trading places.

Before our little Ibby has the chance to utter a single sniffle. She finds Gary. **"Where am I? Who're you?!"** Her frown is huge, and she keeps her distance. Despite being only 9, she's seen things intense and terrifying to put an adult into an insane asylum.

Since arriving to this horrible place she's only trusted 3 people, herself, Garry and Mary, and Mary turned out to be a mistake as she nearly stuck a palette knife into her. Even before the gallery visit she was antisocial. Always bullied for her quiet demeanor.

So when she met Garry and Mary who liked her and helped her when she needed it, she was grateful and loyal all the way. Now she's forced to stare at a boy who knows nothing of this place. Staring at the blue rose in his hand. **"You're not Garry! Bring him back!"**

Before any more words were exchanged, they came. **"Ahhhh!"** It was the ever so wicked ladies in red, crawling scraping their ways with menacing smirks. Gary grabs Ib and they flee.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"Wah wahhhhhhhh?! WHAT THE HELL!?"** He then kept hearing Eve-veee awakening with a terrible headache. Looking down our strong heroic(cough scaredy cat cough) lavender haired man finds a cute brown and white furred fox.

 **"Eevee~"** It's smiling oh how cute. **"I-Ib!?"** He picks up the little thing, **"What- what happened to you!? Where are we now!?"** So in simplest terms, he thinks he's still in Guertena's realm and Ib got turned into a fox...eh could be worse.

Being in a forest full of cute and adorable creatures isn't the worst thing in the world. **"ROARRRRRR!"** An Ursarang appraoched the two. Not the nicest pokemon under the professors care. **"H-huh...a bear? Um, hehe, nice bear, don't kill me?"** He roars and Garry runs. ...Uh nevermind

 **Yeah this story sounded a lot better when Sen mentioned it as well as the concept. So it's ending here. For those that may ask, no this will not be a series.**


End file.
